1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus for providing electronic advertising.
2. Related Art
It is known in the art generally that the presentation of customized materials and graphics to individuals is an effective way of increasing attention, interest and often sales. Such presentations in the form of advertisements, novelty items and souvenirs are often limited because there is no functional or dynamic element that is capable of enhancing the presentation in a way that provides a consumer with a memorable and useful apparatus. Known apparatuses such as bottle openers, lighters and ballpoint pens, configured such that the apparatus includes a presentation thereon, have certain disadvantages. For example, the presentations are often printed onto the apparatus in a conventional manner in which the presentation wears off and is no longer legible upon repeated use of the apparatus. Another disadvantage of the prior art is that after reading the presentation several times, the user of the apparatus becomes accustomed to the presentation and, effectively, no longer recognizes or observes the presentation, diminishing the effectiveness of the presentation. Furthermore, because such presentations are static, they do not consistently attract the user's attention. Additionally, the physical limitations on the space available to place a static advertisement on an apparatus does not allow for the prolific transmission of advertising as an ad specialty, information on a souvenir. Static advertisements can only be of limited predetermined physical dimensions and cannot be dynamically enhanced and modified to increase their effectiveness.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that provides a long-lasting and attention-catching presentation. The power of this improved apparatus results in greater effectiveness of the presentation and, in some cases, higher response rates and/or interest levels by the user or consumer to the presentation and improved profitability by the developer, manufacturer and distributor of the apparatus The present invention fulfills this need by providing an apparatus implementing dynamic, attention-getting presentations that can be of expanded length because the presentation is digitally stored rather than merely a printed advertisement.